Haunted
by Foreverlove1820
Summary: One can only hold a secret for so long, before it destroys them. Re-upload, one shot turned story *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

_**Haunted**_

* * *

><p>"<em>You too, I thought you cared about me!" He yells at her. Suddenly there's a light, and she's on the ground. Now, he's attacking Argit. She has to stop him. <em>

"_Kevin! That's enough!" She yells to him. On the outside she's a wall of courage, on the inside a waterfall of emotions. _

"_You're right." He looks at Argit, throws him to the ground. He starts to walk towards her, so much anger in his eyes. She's afraid but refuses to show it. _

"_How could you." She wasn't just talking about that moment, but everything he had done since the Forge of Creation. "Kevin, he was your friend." She and Ben were too. She wants to badly to believe the man she's grown to love is still inside. But it's getting harder, everything he does, everything he says is tearing her apart._

_He still walking towards her, forcing her to walk back. He's scaring her, part of him likes it, part of him doesn't. "Yah, he was." And she was too. She was his everything, now she's nothing. _

"_Give yourself up Kevin. Don't make me-" He punches her mana shield. There's a all to familiar crashing sound and thud. She's laying on the ground now. For a moment, there's no sound. She looks up, only to wish she hadn't_

_He's there. Standing over her, with a blast of energy in his hand. He's about to throw it at her, but he stops. He sees her face, all the emotion she's been hiding leeks out. He can't not her, anyone else but her. He pulls to energy back, bends down to her, and almost shatters what is left of her heart. "The Only reason you're alive is because of what you Used to mean to me." He turns around and disappears. _

"KEVIN!" Gwen jumps up, looks around. She's in her room. "It was just a dream." She falls back down to her pillows, wiping the tears off her face. Gwen rolls over and looks at her alarm clock; 1:15. She laughs and shakes her head. She needs him, and what time is it. _Ironic _she thinks to herself. Gwen and feel the sleep coming over her again. She gives in and soon enough she's dreaming again.

The morning light crept in through the curtains. Gwen rolled over to try and get more sleep, only to hear her phone ring.

"Hello?" she asked sleepily.

"Good Morning."

"Kev, why are you so chipper this early"

"Ben found some aliens."

"I'll be ready in five." She crawled out of bed, immediately regrating it as she felt the cold floor. She hung up the phone and five minutes later she was sitting with him in the car.

"Hey." Kevin looked over at her. "You okay?"

"Up late studying." she lied, he didn't need to know about the nightmares. He had enough guilt over trying to drain her powers; he didn't need this too.

"If you say so. We're heading to La Soladad, so why don't you rest a little more." Kevin pulled the car out of park and headed towards to highway.

"Are you sure?" Gwen was hesitant. She didn't want to have another nightmare, especially with Kevin right there.

"Yah, I'll wake you up when we get there." He smiled at her.

Gwen knew she couldn't argue her way out of this one, so she laid her head against the door.

"_I'm normal?" He looked at everyone._

"_Here, let me show you." She kissed him, she wasn't wasting anymore time._

_Suddenly, she was at the forge of creation again, looking at a mutated Kevin._

"_When I kill him, then it'll be enough." _

"_That's not you talking. Absorbing energy makes ozmosians loose control." She had to talk him out of it, she couldn't loose him. _

"_Yah. Well, maybe I like being out of control." _

_It all goes black again, and know she's in the car with him._

"_You seriously went full out anodite on Clownbozo."_

"_Yah, it was kinda scaring. I definitely don't like loosing control like that." _

"_I know what you mean." He grabs her hand. _

_She looks over at him, expecting to see a normal him, but she doesn't. She closes her eyes, opens them again and she's back at the Forge of Creation._

"_You can't stop me either. I deserve that power. I'm the one that gets turned into a monster. I'm the one that nobody every trusts or cares about." Was he lying, not completely._

"_That's not true." She's fighting back tears. Not now, not again. _

Kevin parks to car next to Ben's. He walks over to Gwen's side of the car. Gently shaking her awake. "Gwen, Gwen. We're here."

"AH!" She screams, startled awake from another nightmare.

"Woah, calm down. It's okay."

"Sorry, you scared me."

"Bad dream?" His look of concern can't be hidden.

"Yah, can we talk about it later."

"Sure. Come on." Kevin helps her out of the car. They trio walk into La Soladad.

She knows it could happen again and that he might not be savable then. But for now, she'll act as though everything is okay. She'll stay haunted by his actions, by his words. And when the time is right, she'll tell him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a re-upload cause I uploaded a couple days ago but FF was acting all funky so I just said screw it. So i deleted it and uploaded it again. And for those who reviewed it before, Thank you your feedback means a lot :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haunted**

_**Chapter two**_

* * *

><p>After a long day at La Soledad, the gang headed back to their cars. Gwen was tired, she hadn't been sleeping and fighting this hard was making her feel worse. She tried to mask the dizziness she was feeling.<p>

"I wonder if the Forever Knights will ever give up?" Ben asked as he unlocked his car.

"Please, if they haven't already, they probably won't soon. Plus, if they give up, who's gonna be my weekly beat up." Kevin laughed, neither he nor Ben noticed Gwen leaning against the brick wall.

"Guys." Gwen said weakly.

It's not that they were ignoring her, they were just to involved in their own conversation.

"I wonder how many factions there are. I mean how many have we faced, like 20." Ben laughed.

"Nah gotta be more than that. We face these jack-holes like four times a week, easy."

"So, that doesn't mean they aren't from the same faction."

"Good point." Kevin leaned against his car, trying to think.

"Guys." Gwen called to them again, still no response.

"You know Gwen might know how many factions we've faced, she has notes on that I think?"

Gwen tried her best to get off the wall and walk towards the cars, maybe that would finally get their attention. "Kevin." She took a breath and a step. "Ben." Step. "Guys." It was no use, she was drained. She tried to call them as she felt herself fall to the ground, "Kevin!"

"Gwen, How many-GWEN!" Kevin turned as she called his name and fell. "You okay?" He knelt down to her, helping sit up a little.

"No." Was all she could muster.

"C'mon let's get you home." He picked her up, placed her in the back seat. "Here, lay down." He closed the door and practically ran to the driver's seat. He and Ben frantically drove to town, finally Kevin broke the worrying silence. "Gwen, what happened?"

"I don't know. I haven't been sleeping well and I think that combined with the fighting just got me a little too weak."

"Why didn't you say something sooner.?" Kevin asked, looking at her through the rear view mirror.

"I tried, you two were deep in conversation. It's okay, I just need a good nights sleep is all."

"Are you sure? Does this have to do with the nightmare thing?"

"No. Just stress with school." Lie. It had everything to do with the nightmares, but if she told him now it'd make him even more worried.

"Gwen."

"Kev, seriously I'm okay. Just need to sleep is all." She smiled at him.

"Then close those eyes and sleep. I'll wake you up when we get home."

"Ok." She wasn't going to argue, no matter the odds of being haunted again, she knew she needed sleep.

"_Besides we're all up to here with Ben. I mean, if he says 'I saved the whole entire universe' one more time, I'm gonna go psycho!"_

"_Again." Part of her was teasing him. She didn't know why she was always so nervous but she was, she couldn't loose him like that again. _

"_It's just an expression." He was slightly annoyed with her, she always had some remark when he mentioned that. He kinda knew why, he could see it in her eyes. _

"_And yet, I still feel the need to check." Gwen turned around in her chair and closed her eyes, sighing a little. _

"_You brought him here!" He smashed his fist against the cold floor. _

_Gwen snapped her eyes open, seeing a mutated Kevin and a disheveled arcade. _

"_No." She backed up. "I came so we could talk. You and Me."_

_The look he had after she said 'you and me' seemed to resemble the old Kevin. "Yah?" his voice was cold and dark again. _

"_Yah. Ben is gonna do whatever it takes to stop you. Do you understand? Whatever it takes." She slowly walks up to him. "But I've come up with a way to help you." She was in front of him now. "If you just trust me," she cupped his cheek. "I really think I can cure you." _

_He wants so badly at that moment to take her in his arms and kiss her. But he can't something in him is stopping him. He's struggling to take control. "You shouldn't have come here!" He walks towards her, forcing her to walk back. He struggles with his inner demons again. "don't you realize I've been trying to stay away from you." The real Kevin, the one hiding inside this monstrous form is crying._

"_Why?" She afraid, she sees him struggling to keep control. It's breaking her heart, to see the man she loves fight to stay in control. _

"_Because I knew what I'd do to you if I had the chance." He charges at her. Her Kevin has completely lost control, the monster is the only mind now. _

_She closes her eyes and thinks of everything she had done to him. The attacks, the spells, the lies, she opens her mouth to speak before the darkness consumes her. _

"I'm so sorry I had to do this to you." She opens her eyes to see herself in her room and Kevin sitting next to her.

"Hey, you okay? You kept saying 'I'm sorry' in your sleep." Kevin looked into her emerald eyes for some kind of sign.

"Yah. I'm okay, it was just my dream I guess." She rubs her eyes, masking her search for falling tears. _'None, Thank God.' _she thinks to herself.

"Babe, talk to me."

"Kevin. I can't." She sits up completely, she can see the hurt her words have caused him.

"Why not? I thought we agreed no secrets." He gets off the bed, he's mad.

"We did. And I'm not." She gets up, slowly because frankly Gwen's still a little dizzy.

"Then why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Because I Don't Want To Hurt You!" She started to cry. There was no turning back now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you guys think? I loved writing the dream in this chapter. Thanks for reading and if you don't mind hitting that little button-I love to hear feedback :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Haunted**_

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p>The room filled with silence. Tears in her eyes and his.<p>

"What do you mean 'hurt me'?" Kevin lowered his voice, yelling at her would make it worse.

"Just forget I said anything. Okay? Look nothing is wrong. I'm okay, you're okay." She walked over and wrapped her arms around him. "We're okay."

"No, we're not." Kevin pushed her off. "Why can't you tell me what's wrong? You always tell me. So why can't you tell me this? Is it because you don't trust me?"

"No, no Kevin. I trust you with me life. Please, I need to figure this out on my own first." Gwen looked up at him, she hated when they fought for two reasons; one, Kevin held a grudge, and two, she needed him even if he didn't know.

"But I want to help. Let me protect you from this." Kevin pulled her into his embrace, holding her tight.

"You can't protect me from this." Gwen was trying so hard not to just walk out.

'Why not?"

"Because You're The Cause Of This!" She yelled at him, she couldn't take it. Gwen just ran, out of her room, out the front door.

Kevin stood there, dumbstruck. "Wait! Gwen!" He ran after her, he grabbed his keys and started to drive around the neighborhood looking for her. And after 20 minutes of no luck, he turned around and went home.

Gwen Tennyson had never ran so far or so fast in her life, well that wasn't entirely true. She had ran as far but certainly not as fast. She needed a mutual party to vent to, so she ran to Julie's. Gwen stopped at the end of the driveway, caught her breath and headed for the front door. Two knocks later and Julie opened the door.

"Gwen? You're crying? What happened?" Concerned didn't even begin to describe how Julie was feeling. She knew about the nightmares, but this, the look in Gwen's eyes was so much more than just nightmares.

"Can I come in?" Gwen asked quietly, still out of breath.

"Of course. Here sit on the couch. I'll grab you some water." Julie walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bottled water and sat next to her friend on the couch. "Okay, start from the beginning."

"Well, you know how I've been having these nightmares, or painful memory type dreams," she took a sip of water, "Well I it happened in the car this morning, with Kevin there and he asked why and I told him we'd talk about it later. So we were at La Soledad fighting the freaking Forever Knights again. And afterwards I got really dizzy and weak and I fell. Well, Kevin was all concerned and it was kinda nice to see him act that way. But anyway so he drove me home, brought me upstairs, cause I was asleep again. And I woke up like maybe an hour ago. He was like 'you kept saying I'm sorry in your sleep.' and I didn't know what to tell him. So I lied and we got in this huge argument. And he kept asking why I wouldn't tell him and I basically blurted out or rather yelled 'because you're the cause of this." She finally finished her rant, taking another gulp of water, she waited for her friends response.

"Oh Gwen. What did he say after that?"

"I don't know. I ran out after that."

"Well that wasn't the smartest decision."

"I know, but I mean what was I supposed to say after that. It's the truth. I didn't tell him because I don't know how. How do you tell the man that you love that you can't sleep or eat or breath because he broke your heart?"

"Gwen, do you want my honest opinion."

"Yes, of course."

"Okay, answer this. Do you forgive him, like really forgive him? Because, if you truly, honestly forgive him this wouldn't be a problem."

"I said I forgive him."

"But did you really mean it?"

Gwen sat there for a minute, completely taking in everything Julie had said to her. "No." She turned to Julie. All the emotion she'd kept hidden falling out in a waterfall of tears. "No I don't. How could he say all those things to me? How could he think that I didn't love him? I did everything I could with what I had and he still didn't believe me. He's supposed to trust me! He's supposed to know that I love him. And yah I know that it was the energy but still." She wiped her eyes as best she could. " He tried to kill me after everything we've been through! Did he ever stop and think after he turned back to normal that maybe I was hurting too. I…he…we….AHHHH!" She screamed into her friends shoulder all sense of emotional control was gone.

**_TBC..._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I pretty much wrote two chapters in one day, I think that's a record for me lol. Hope you enjoyed it. But okay, I have one thing to say...Am I the only one who thinks Gwen seemed a little too ok with everything. Like come one your boyfriend basically tried to kill you, mutation crazy or not that's gotta hurt. Well anyway, don't be afriad to hit that cute little review button :) Thanks for reading. See you next time **


	4. Chapter 4

**Haunted**

_**Chapter Four**_

* * *

><p>She sat on her friends couch for almost an hour before speaking again. Thinking about everything she'd said. "I know it wasn't his fault. I could see it when I was at the arcade." Gwen sighed. "I know he didn't mean anything he said or did."<p>

"Then you forgive him, like you said." Julie looked up from her science book, Gwen crisis or not homework had to be done.

"Yah, I think I'm just worried it'll happen again."

"But didn't you two have this whole conversation after it happened about that?"

"We did. And he promised he wouldn't let it happen again. But its not like he did it willingly last time either. He did it to save the universe. He was selfless not selfish. I'm being selfish by holding this against him. Its like the logical me knows that he did it to save everyone, and none of it was his fault. But the other part of me is mad at him for even thinking of doing that in the first place. So, I think I only half-forgive him. I don't know, it's like a freaking internal struggle."

"You should really talk to him."

"I doubt he'll wanna talk about it again, he hates when I bring it up."

"Then don't talk about it directly just about how you're feeling. He's your boyfriend, he loves you, he's concerned and yah he'll probably be a little mad but it wouldn't change the fact that he practically worships you."

"He does not." Gwen looked at Julie.

"In a way he does, c'mon we all see the way he is with you. Look, Gwen just go talk to him."

"Fine." Gwen got up and put her shoes back on. "Thanks Julie."

"Always" She smiled.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Gwen said as she closed the door behind her.

Gwen walked the streets, looking for any sign of Kevin or his car. She could've gone home and gotten her car, but she needed to walk. It gave her more time to think.

_"You don't have to tell me what it means to be a plumber. This was my dad's badge, now it's mine."_

_"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean.-" before she could finish her apology, he kissed her lightly on the cheek. _

_"It probably doesn't do any harm, you keeping an eye on me." he turns to walk away. "I'm not entirely trustworthy."_

Suddenly Gwen was awakened from her day dream by a honk. She opens her eyes, and all she sees are headlights. It all goes dark from there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Holy Cliffhanger :0 Just a quick note, the next chapter will not be uploaded as quickly, I will be out of town. So expect maybe like 3 chapter when i get home. Which will be in about 12 days :) lol So thanks for reading, hit the little button, Thanks :D **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Haunted**_

**Chapter Five**

* * *

><p>She was on the ground in front of the car, fear stricken. If it wasn't for her quick reaction time, Gwen would've been worse off then she is now. She slowly depleted her mana shield and got up off the ground.<p>

"Miss!" The female driver ran over the help Gwen "I'm so sorry I- Oh my God Gwen!" Mrs. Levin-Hackett gave the girl a secure hug. "Gwen, did I hit you? Are you okay?"

"Yah, I think so. It's my fault, I wasn't watching were I was going."

"Is she okay?" Mr. Hackett came out from the passenger side. "Gwendolyn!"

"Hey." Gwen gave a weak, uneasy smile. " I'm okay Mr. Hackett. I think I just fell on my ankle wrong. You didn't actually hit me."

"C'mon we'll take you to the emergency room." Mr. Hackett offered Gwen a hand to the car.

"No, really I'll be-" Gwen tried to step; instead pain shot through her leg. "You know, I think I'll take you up on that offer."

20 minutes later, Gwen was sitting on a hospital bed, with both her and Kevin's parents by her side.

"Well, Miss Tennyson, looks like its just a bad sprain. We'll wrap it up for you. Try and stay off it for a week or so and you'll be good as new."

"Thank you Doctor." Lily Tennyson helped Gwen sit up so the nurse could wrap her ankle.

"GWEN!" You could hear Kevin running down the hall. "Are you Okay? Ben said you got hit by a car!" He went to her bedside.

"No, No. I just fell wrong."

"We'll leave you two alone." Lily said as all the parents left the room.

"Okay, now that they're gone. What do you mean you fell wrong? Like off the curb?"

"Not exactly. I was walking around looking for you and I starting thinking and I wasn't paying attention. If I hadn't heard your mom honk I would've really been hit."

"Wait! Ma hit you?"

"No, Kevin. Calm down. She hit my mana shield."

"And then you fell" He wasn't as mad as he was two seconds ago, but he was still mad.

"Yes." Gwen scooted next to him, letting her legs hang over the side. "Kev, we need to talk."

"Don't tell me this is the 'it's not you it's me' talk. Cause I think I've apologized for everything. Unless I did something wrong that I don't know I did. In which case I apologize. I know I'm a screw up, but please Gwen don't break up with me."

"Kev, seriously calm down. I'm not breaking up with you."

"O, okay. Then what is it?"

Gwen took a deep breath. This was going to kill him. "It's about…" She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"When I went psycho?"

"Yah." She couldn't bring herself to look at him, she already feel the hurt she had just caused him.

"God Gwen! When are you gonna drop that! I said I was sorry!" He was angry, no not angry livid. He shot up off the bed so fast if you weren't looking you would've missed it.

"Kevin, I know that." Gwen kept telling herself to not cry, was it working…not really.

"Then what the hell is the problem!" He hated making her feel like this. Seeing her cry broke his heart, especially if he caused it.

"I don't know. I think I half forgive you and that's why I've been having nightmares about you and us."

"How the hell do you half forgive some one? Its been like six months and now you tell me this!"

"If you stop yelling and listen I'll tell you." Now she was getting mad, he wasn't listening. Typical Kevin.

"No, not right now. I'm freaking mad. Call me later." He stormed out of the room. Walking right past the parents.

"Kevin! Wait!" Gwen yelled out the doorway.

"Sweet heart are you okay?" Frank asked his daughter.

"Can we just go home?" She was about to cry again, and didn't want to do it in front off her parents and other hospital patients.

"Sure. Thanks for taking her in." Lily said as Frank and Gwen started to walk away.

"No problem. Let's just hope the kids work out their problem."

"I know. Goodnight"

"Goodnight, Lily."

Gwen sat in her room, ice on her ankle. At 12:30 you'd think she'd be asleep, but she wasn't. She was worried, racking her brain back and forth about everything. She needed to talk to someone. It was to late to call Julie and Emily. And the only person she really wanted to talk to was mad at her. Gwen rolled over and stared out the window, hoping sleep would take over before her emotions do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I don't really like how this chapter came out but o well here it is. Hope you like it. Chapter 6 is gonna be very dramatic so im warning you now, get the supplies ready lol **


	6. The Final Chapter

_**Haunted**_

**The Final Chapter**

* * *

><p>Sometimes dreams are so real we're afraid they are reality. We wake up only to realize were still trapped in our dream world, trying desperately to escape. It's that terrifying feeling of being trapped in a world we can not change that makes one fear the dream world. It was this fear that was keeping Gwen from sleeping. She'd hadn't talked to Kevin in a week. This fear of loosing him and seeing the past, was keeping her awake.<p>

It was 2:30 am, Gwen again found herself, sitting in her desk chair staring out the window. Her world was crashing around her all because of the secret she'd kept for the past three months. Afraid he would leave her again, afraid the future with an evil Kevin would come true. Her quiet thinking was stopped by a knock and the opening of her bedroom door.

"Gwen, honey, it's almost 3 am. Why are you still up?" Frank Tennyson walked into the room.

"Can't sleep." She said flatly, putting her chair back and sitting on the end of her bed.

"What's wrong?" Frank sat next to his daughter.

"I screwed up. He won't talk to me. I've texted him, I've called him. And nothing."

"Sweetheart, listen. What you did was stupid, but you did it because you didn't want to hurt Kevin. You just need to give him time. You know, I did the same thing when I was your age."

"What do you mean?"

"Your mom and I were dating for a long time before I ever told her about the plumbers and that sort of thing. I kept that a secret and I almost lost her because of it. You can't be afraid of what the future might hold."

"It's different when we already know a possible future."

"Just because you know doesn't mean it'll come true. You learned of that future many years ago. A lot has changed since then, right?"

"I guess."

"You guess. Gwendolyn, you know. Kevin has become a well respected plumber and hero."

"He has." Gwen smiled, a lot had changed in the past 7 years.

"Something tells me the thing that scares you the most, won't happen."

"You don't know that. No one does…except for Professor Paradox." Gwen giggled.

"You're right, I don't but I do know that that boy loves you a whole lot more than you think."

"I just wish he would talk to me, so I can explain. He doesn't know how scared I was. When Ben said we had to put him down, it broke my heart. Because deep down I knew Ben was right. I knew what Kevin was doing, but I just didn't want to loose him. And now I have. I thought I could deal with the nightmares by myself. And at first I was, but then they started to happen more and they got more real."

"Only because your not dealing with your feelings. Get some sleep and in the morning you can take the car and go talk to Kevin."

"Ok, thanks Dad."

"Your welcome." Frank kissed her forehead and left his daughter's room.

Gwen got into her bed, her dad was right. She had to deal with the pain and the fear. She had to embrace the future and not run from it. Or else she'd loose everything.

He had meant to call her, really he did. But, when Kevin throws himself into working on his "baby", he tends to tune out the world. Which is why he didn't hear or see Gwen walk into the garage.

"Kev." Gwen was slightly afraid to talk to him, but she needed to. "Kevin." she sighed realizing he either didn't know she was there or he was ignoring her. So she used her mana and pulled him out from under his car.

"Whoa! Gwen! What the hell!"

"I called your name, twice. Are you ignoring me or what?"

"No." Kevin stood up, grabbing the towel to wipe his hands. "I didn't hear you."

There was a long moment of silence. They just stood there; eyes locked afraid to speak.

"I'm sorry." Gwen looked away.

"Gwen." Kevin walked over to her, pulling her face so she was looking at him.

"I shouldn't have lied to you."

"Your right, you shouldn't have lied. It makes me feel like you don't trust me."

"I do." Gwen looked away again. This was harder than she thought. "I'm just scared."

"Of what? Me?"

"No!" Gwen quickly looked back to him. "of loosing you. I don't think I could handle that again."

"I'm not goin anywhere."

"That's not what I mean."

"Then I'm officially confused. I don't know what you want me to say." Kevin crossed his arms, a sure sign he was getting mad.

"You don't have to say anything. I just…I need to talk to you without you yelling or walking away."

"Okay. The floor is yours." Kevin leaned against his car.

"When you went crazy, I told myself that all the things were said to me and all the things you did weren't really you. It was hard, to see you like that. And once you changed back, I pushed back all those feelings I had because I knew you were you again. And I thought everything was ok, but then I started to have the nightmares. They seemed so real, and I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to hurt you. Were finally in a good place, you and I. Which is why I finally realized why I was having the nightmares in the first place. I'm scared your going to leave and I won't be able to save you."

"Gwen, I already told you I wouldn't do that again." Kevin tried his hardest to speak calmly, seeing how hard it was for Gwen to open up.

"I know. But look at it this way. You didn't do it for selfish reasons. You did it to save to universe. And that's what scares me. Your to much of a hero for your own good sometimes." She looked towards the ground again. After a minute she looked up at him. "I'm afraid to loose the you no one gets to see but me." There was a long silence after that. "Say something please." She looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

He didn't say anything, he just pulled her close and held her. Gwen was taken aback, that was not the reaction she was expecting. Kevin could've held her all day, but he knew he needed to say something, so he did. And he chose to say the thing that was always on his mind but impossible to say.

"I love you." he said it so faintly, almost in a whisper, you wouldn't have heard it unless you were as close as Gwen was.

"What?" Gwen pulled away quick, totally and utterly shocked by what came out of her macho, tough, hard headed boyfriend.

"I...uh…dam it." He turned around, to afraid to face her. He felt like an idiot. "I'm sorry pretend I never said it."

"Why? It was a pretty good thing to hear." She smiled. "Considering everything I just said."

"Your not mad?"

"Why would I be mad. I love you too."

Again, he was silent. Gwen Tennyson, The Gwen Tennyson loved him. He wanted to scream but instead he kissed her.

"What was that for?" She was again, shocked for the third time in less than an hour.

"For not giving up on me, for changing me life…and for loving me."

"It's not that hard to do." Gwen smiled then kissed him again. "Are we okay now?"

"Yah." Kevin couldn't help but smile. After everything he'd said and done, after all the fights and idiotic moves, he finally had the girl of his dreams. "And If you tell Benji or Julie what I said, I will deny it."

"I know you will. Yet, another reason why I love you." Gwen laughed, everything had turned out okay. And she had a feeling the nightmares wouldn't be back anytime soon. Gwen now had a good reason not to be afraid, and all she could do was smile.

"You look exhausted. I have an idea. You go take a nap." Kevin said pointing to the couch in the corner. "And I'll finish up here and then we can go get something to get. Sound good?"

"Sounds great." Gwen walked back to the couch and quickly fell victim to the dream world.

_Gwen ran over and hugged Cooper, "You saved his life!" Gwen gently kissed him on the cheek._

"_Ben figured out Darkstar's plan and told me what to do."_

"_Hey." Kevin yelled over to her, she loved hearing his voice again. "Since your kissing people." He pointed to his lips, a typical Kevin Levin move and she loved it._

_Gwen quickly walked over to him, smiled, and kissed him passionately. There was so much emotion in that one kiss. Gwen couldn't help but smile more. _

There was a crash and shout, Gwen quickly opened her eyes. She shook her head and laughed as she saw Kevin picking up the tools he had dropped. Gwen laid her head back down on the couch; knowing he'd wake her when he was ready, knowing he'd be there for her no matter what, and knowing she'd no longer be haunted. She had him, and he had her. And nothing would ever change that.

**_The end 3_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's it. It's over. I hoped you guys enjoyed it. I was originally gonna make this two chapter but I thought what the heck and put the two parts together. Thanks for reading :) See you all next time **


End file.
